dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Saiyan Story: The rise of Tarble
Name:Prince Tarble Rank: Sayian Prince Warrior Level: Non-exsistent Affiliations: King Vegeta (Father) Prince Vegeta (Brother) The history of the unknown saiyan Prince Tarble is one that leaves much to the imagaination, this story is set 10 years after he encountered his brother on earth, he is now, a Saiyan Elite, just like his brother, and now, his story unfolds: Big Trouble on Guron "Woo!!!!, what a day!!" exclaimed Tarble, he had just awoken, he was on the planet Guron, his wife, Gure had died after a previous foe, Lord Traxon, killed her in order to unleash Tarble's rage and super saiyan abilities, in the end, Traxon was shown what happens when you unleash a Super Saiyan. Meanwhile, after breakfast, Tarble decided to train in the purple mountains of his current lodgings, he enountered several strange creatures, but as a prominent space traveler, he wasn't too shocked at what he was seeing. he did his usual, 400,000 push-ups, 200,000 sit ups and some sparring with giant lizards. when his training finished he made his way back down the mountain, to find that his village was being attacked, he quickly sprung into action and grabbed his scouter, he then read the power levels of those responsible, the strongest, a mere 1,000 " hmph, piece a'cake" Tarble smiled, he knew his powers where of superior nature and in an instant, he managed to defeat those who had attacked his home, he interrogated one of the perpotrators "what do you want?" "why should we tell you, scum" he then proceeded to spit at tarble's feet. "Fine" Tarble said calmly, he stepped back and unleashed his super saiyan form, just the whoosing sound of the Saiyans Aura, was enough to send the man rambling "ahh!!...no....wait.......um...we came to find the Kaltrec Emblem, its a priceless artifact, we were gonna sell it.....make money.....please dont...kill..me" Tarble powered down, much to the mans delight, Tarble asked him his name, "Odenzos, sir" Tarble fought back laughter at this odd name, he asked "tell me more about the Kaltrec Emblem" Odenzos proceeded to tell the tale of the Kaltrecons: Beings of superior intellect and power, and there source of power, The Kaltrec Emblem, once set in the stone of Xelios, it will unleash the greatest power in the western galaxy: Petriomis, son of Xelios a god the people of Guron worship, but beileve that because Petriomis's power was so great his own father locked him away in the Kaltrec Emblem and handled it to the Kaltrecons for safe keeping, unfortunatley Cooler, killed them all years ago. Tarble knew what had to be done, find the emblem before anyone else and then decide what to do next. he searched for days with Odenzos to try and find the emblem but no success. they then recieved a tip saying that a tribe far east had discovered something and they were worshipping it all day and night, but were also trying to kidnap local children for sacrifice, something they never did before their discovery. They proceeded double-time to the tribe's ground and once they were in plain sight, the tribe attacked, transforming into hideous flying beasts. Tarble didnt want to hurt them, but felt that he may have no choice "Dammit, i have to save those kids and get the emblem" Tarble transformed into a Super Saiyan and one by one disabled the flying beasts, but thankfully there were 0 casualties. once he pwered down the Kaltrec Emblem caught his eye, he raced for it but one of the tribesmen blasted him away with an energy attack. and took the emblem with him. Tarble immeadiatley ran after him and was within reach when 3 shadows appeared infront of him. "heheheh, look guys a Saiyan" a voice shouted. another voice, this one high pitched said "Boss, can we fight him now?!?" "Sure why not.......GO!!" Tarble didnt have time to think, he was knocked down before he could even read there power levels. he got up and started to get a reading.......6,000,000 and rising....."hmm...better take this up a notch.....HEEEYYYYYYYAAAAA!!!!!" Tarble had transformed, Super Saiyan Tarble was about to fight 3 unknown warriors, each with a powel level of 6,000,000 or more, this is surely his toughest battle yet. Remnants of Fate:The 3 Demon Warriors "Lets go kid, we ain't got all day, Krestos, your up first", "Right Boss" Krestos smiled, his eyes aflame, he's been after a good fight for a while, and tarble planned to give him one. "Alright lets go" Tarble shouted confidently. and began to power up. "heh, your power level is nowhere near mine..hahahaha...ha....ha......." his laughter quickly turned to fear as he began to read Tarbles power level "wha...what?!!.....6million.....7million.........9MILLION!!!...it must be a mistake....the scouter....must be jammed...broken....i......grrrr" the powered up Super Saiyan began to charge as Krestos was still in a state of shock. "heeeeyaah.." Tarble unleashed a devestating right hook that sent Krestos flying. "Argh...you'll pay for that..." he shouted angrily...whilst holding his swollen face. he unleashed a barrage of energy attacks, Tarble dodging everyone of them, hoping to tire Krestos out before delivering the final blow. " you....cant....dodge....every...one....(pant)" Krestos was struggling to breathe he had used up most of his energy. Tarble attacked again, and charged up his finishing move, something extremley familiar, something that if his brother saw...he would have a hard time forgiving him. "KAME........." "no this isnt over kid, i wont allow it!!!" Krestos proclaimed...his pride was slipping as much as his energy. "....HAAAAAMEE....." "One last attack...ok HERE YA GO HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!"Krestos charged up his 'Demon Death Cannon' and fired it directly at Tarble. "........AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Tarble launched his Kamehameah Wave at Krestos's Demon Death Cannon and it was a stalemate..... Tarble charged his power to full and destroyed all 3 scouters worn by the Demon Warriors. "urgh....here goes......HAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!" he launched his full power Kamehameah Wave at Krestos who couldnt compensate for his extreme loss of energy. in the end, the Kamehameah Wave destroyed Krestos. Tarble was overjoyed at his victory but had used up half of his strength in that battle alone, there were still 2 warriors to fight. "Master Tarble!!!!" Tarble looked behind him and saw Odenzos with Kalrami...a student that Tarble had taken under his wing, he was a strong warrior with tremendous speed, and he was glad that he was here to fight alongside him, "Kalrami....good to see you again, as you can see we have a bit of a situation here, think you can handle it?" Tarble said smiling, "Sure, Master" Kalrami's enthusiasm was comendable, but this was serious, Odenzos declared himself available to battle, Tarble pointed out that his power reading was as low as 1,000. Odenzos laughed and said that he is the only one of his kind that can disguise his true power, but it became so strong he had to conceal it, so he revealed his true power, Odenzos grew to 7 ft tall and his power grew immensly. when he was done transforming, he looked nothing like his previous form. "Are you impressed...haha" Odenzos called himself Oden in this form and now Oden, Kalrami and Tarble take on the 2 remaining Demon Warriors: Satch and Boss Demeron. Two more Demons : Oden Steps in The two demon warriors just stood as Oden revealed his true form, did they fear him? or did they know that they were even more powerful already? nonetheless, Oden was ready and chose Boss Demeron to fight first, he laughed and accepted, Both fighters powered up and their true strength surfaced. Satch wished to fight Tarble but he was still recovering from his battle with Krestos, so Kalrami said that he was stepping in for his master, Satch couldn't contain his laughter, this just made Kalrami angry. "KAL-BOOM!!!" Kalrami unleashed a concentrated ball of energy that knocked Satch over and began speeding towards him. "I'll make you pay for insulting me" Kalrami said. he rose up inter the air, powered up and unleashed his most devestating move. "Super Kal-Gunn....FIRE!!!." there was a mightly flash and then nothing, Satch was gone and Boss Demeron sensed it. "Satch....DAMMIT!!!....ooof!" Oden landed the first blow and in his confusion Demeron couldn't gain the momentum again, and Oden landed several more key blows..."its over Demeron" confidence was ringing out of Oden's voice now. "Solar Beam....FIRE!!!" and a giant energy blast as bright as the sun, erupted from Oden's hands, Demeron couldn't stop it, he was in awe of the sheer power that someone, who 10 minutes ago was half his size, could destroy him in one attack. in a blinding flash, Boss Demeron was no more, and the 3 demon warriors were finished. Just as the 3 fighters were about to leave, a strange light was coming from one of the tribesmen's homes, the sped towards it but were knocked back when it unleashed a shockwave that resonated 100's of miles away. they looked up into the sky to see The Kaltrec Emblem was hovering above them. "Oden. where is the Xelios stone......" Tarble said nervously. "it is situated in the Divine Shrine to the East why?.......wait......oh no...." he caught on at what Tarble was fearing, the Emblem had become self-aware and the stone of Xelios was were it was heading. " QUICK CATCH IT!!!!" Kalrami leapt up and tried to catch the emblem but it was too quick and rather than give them another attempt, it shot East towards the Shrine, Tarble looked in horror and gave it one last throw of the dice and decided to chase after it, the others followed and almost had it....even touched it, before it sped up and best them to the shrine, they enteredand made their way to the main chamber, "Greetings.....heheh" a voice whispered, "Master look out!!!" Kalrami shouted, Tarble looked but it was too late, the stranger had him in a bind. Tarble was slowly feeling tired, the bind was draining his energy, he tried to transform and break free, but the more he struggled the faster his energy drained. "Dregg Blade....hooah" Oden sliced the bonds with his energy sword the Dregg Blade, Tarble was on the verge of passing out, but Kalrami and Oden restored some of his power, the stranger came forth from the shadows, "Impessive...heheheh....your efforts are commendable but in a few moments they will mean nothing, muhahaha!. What did the stranger mean? Rise Petriomis: The Unleashing The stranger had told Tarble that in a few short moments, Petriomis will be unleashed, Tarble tried to think of his weaknesses, and how he could exploit them, "What you are thinking Prince Tarble...is unacheivable" the stranger uttered quietly. Tarble looked at him, eyes wide open, he could read his mind, and now his plans were wide open to him. "I think you 3 should join me in the Main Chamber" he made his way up the staircase to the Stone setting chamber, and there it was, the Kaltrec Emblem, hovering slightly over the Xelios Stone, Kalrami was scared, Tarble moved over to protect his protoge. the stranger started chanting "Petriomis, rise, unleash your presence on this universe, make it yours, i offer you saiyan energy!" the emblem that was hovering and circling the stone, now had become still and now directly above the stone. The stranger took out a small bronze jar, it was glowing, "This is the energy i took from you earlier haha" he opened the jar and a blinding flash enveloped the chamber, the jewel in the center of the emblem lit up and absorbed the energy, the light vanished. Category:Fan Fiction